1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkyl N-3-halo-, and N-3,5-dihalobenzoyl-N-isopropylaminoacetate compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,925 describes N-benzyl-N-isopropyl-3,5-dichloro-, 3-chloro-, or 3,5-dimethylthiobenzamide as preemergent weed controllers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,903 describes 3-, 5-, N-substituted benzamides, such as N-(1-cyanoisopropyl)-3,5-dichlorobenzamides as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,783 describes a process for forming N,N-disubstituted carboxylic amides, such as 3,4-dichlorobenzoic diisobutylamides, used for tranquillizing agents or plant protective agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,042 describes N-alkoxy benzamides; such as N-methoxy-N-methyl-2,3,5-tri-chlorobenzamide used as postemergent herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,715 describes polyiodated benzamides; such as N-(3-amino-2,4,5,6-tetraiodobenzoyl)-N-isopropyl-amino-propionic acid used for X-ray absorption. U.S. Pat No. 3,661,991 describes N-(1,1-dialkyl-3-chloroacetonyl benzamides); such as N-(1,1-dimethyl-3-chloroacetonyl)-3-chlorobenzamides used as selective herbicides and fungicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,366 discloses benzamides; such as N-benzyl-N-isopropyl-3-bromobenzamides used as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,224 discloses antidotes of N,N-disubstituted carboxylic amides such as N-methyl-N-propargyl-2-iodobenzoylamides used to prevent herbicides from harming platns. None of the prior art teaches or suggests that the compositions described herein are suitable for control of weeds, and particularly those weeds described herein.